Final Destiny
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Final FantasyTales of Destiny. When a young Dragoon named Stahn meets a mysterious Pokemon girl named Rutee, he is sucked into a quest to save the world and help her discover her mysterious past. SR.
1. Girl in the Forest

Girl in the Forest  
  
"Wake up Stahn," called Lilith, "Your breakfast is getting cold. Come to the table this instant young man."  
  
The blue-eyed man with long blond hair yawned and climbed down the ladder from the top bunk of the pair of beds. Stahn loved sleep more than anything, and hated being woken up in the morning. "Lilith, why can't you let me sleep in?" he asked.  
  
Lilith yelled, "Because I'm not cooking another breakfast. Either you wake up on time in the morning, or learn to cook for yourself!"  
  
Stahn grumbled, and followed Lilith into the kitchen. He toyed with his food for a bit, and then - -noticing his sister's glare - - he ate it all. Once he had finished his breakfast, Stahn got up and began to leave the house.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Lilith questioned.  
  
"Training maneuver," replied Stahn, "In the south forest."  
  
Both Lilith and Grandpa Thomas dropped their forks. "Stahn! What have I always told you about going to that place?" inquired Thomas.  
  
Stahn sighed. "Never go into the woods. It's said to be haunted by evil spirits. Anyone who goes into the forest is never seen again. But grandpa. . .I'm nineteen years old, no longer a child. I have the right to make my own decisions."  
  
Thomas said, "I'm just worried about you. Before my only child died, he only had one son of his own. You're the only one who can carry on the Aileron name. So promise me Stahn.you'll never go to visit that place."  
  
"I promise," stated Stahn. But no one saw the fingers that he'd kept behind his back were crossed. He went to his room and changed into a white tunic and red breeches. Then, he put on some iron boots, gauntlets, and armor. Over that went another suit of armor that vanished upon coming into contact with his body. Just before leaving, Stahn grabbed his spear.  
  
Stahn left the village and headed for the woods. He knew his sister and grandfather wouldn't be suspicious since he often went to the fields outside of town to train. It was in fact the place where most young warriors trained. The young warrior climbed a plateau, and soon came to the forest.  
  
The young man walked around a bit. All the monsters he faced were the same weaklings that lived in the field. Stahn couldn't understand how people were disappearing here. After all, these beasts were no match for a young untried Dragoon, let alone full blooded warriors. He began to think that all the tales he'd heard were just told to scare him.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a lout howl from the trees. Stahn looked up and saw a girl about his age. She had long black hair and ethereal violet eyes. Her body was wrapped in some sort of animal skin, and at the point where an animal's tail would be, she'd tied a good-sized lock of her hair. A closer inspection showed her hair was uneven, perhaps as a result of creating her "tail".  
  
"Vaporeon," she screamed as she vaulted out of the tree. The girl landed on top of Stahn, knocking him down.  
  
'This must be who's been killing the people who enter the forest,' he thought, 'I can't use my weapon, she's unarmed. So I'll have to use my fists to fight her.'  
  
Stahn kicked her off his body. When she charged him again, he punched her in the stomach. The girl tried to stand, but was unable to do so.  
  
Stahn turned to leave. But just then, he heard a girl's voice begging him to wait. When he looked back, all Stahn saw was the girl he'd fought.  
  
"Please hear me out," she begged, "Since you've defeated me in combat, you are now my master. That is the way it's always been among us Pokèmon."  
  
Stahn stifled his laughter at the young girl's claim. "But you're not a Pokèmon. You're a human being, just like me."  
  
"Well, that's where you're wrong. When I was small, a sorceress burned my family out of our home. Only my twin sister and I survived. The sorceress transformed me into a human from my Vaporeon body. My sister and I then made our home with a family of Growlith," she stated.  
  
Stahn found some verifiability to her story. The older villagers often told of a great fire nearly seventeen years ago. Stories also spoke of it occurring after the mysterious sinking of a ship carrying a Sienegaldian noblewoman. Ever since he was a boy, Stahn believed the events to be related. This sorceress could very well connect them.  
  
"Ok, you can come home with me," said Stahn, "But first, I'm Stahn Aileron. What is your name miss.assuming you have one."  
  
The girl replied, "It's Rutee. . .Rutee Katrea. That's the only thing the only thing my sister and I remember before the fire. . .our names."  
  
As if on cue, a Vaporeon ran into the clearing. She began to sniff Stahn to see if he was friendly. "This is my twin sister Vapor. Can she come too?" asked Rutee.  
  
"Sure," answered Stahn, "I'm sure Lilith and grandpa won't mind. Just let me do the talking and everything will be ok."  
  
* * *  
  
"Stahn! What did you do to this girl?" demanded Lilith.  
  
Stahn began the little story he'd cooked up. "She tried to cross the forest, and her clothes were ripped up. When I found her in the field, I skinned a monster to make her something to wear. Then I said she could stay with us. Any problems?"  
  
"No," replied Lilith, "Just let me get the poor girl some new clothes. And a good haircut."  
  
* * *  
  
Lilith dressed Rutee in some of her clothes, and cut her hair in a neat arc around her face. Then they went to the clothing shop to buy her some things of her own. They took a long time to figure out what to get as Rutee had never been in a clothing shop before. She finally settled on a light blue tube top like dress, black shoes, and a light blue choker. On the dress was a pair of strange symbols in gold. The top one looked like a T, only the horizontal line was slightly slanted, two more horizontal lines crossed below it, and the bottom curved like a scythe. Below it was what appeared to be a rectangle laying horizontally, with two vertical rectangles - - laying contiguous to each other - - right underneath it.  
  
They returned home later that day, just in time for Lilith to cook dinner. All four humans in the house enjoyed Chicken Fajita Pasta Salad. Vapor was given some of the extra chopped up chicken. When it was finished, they all relaxed.  
  
At bedtime, Stahn slept on the couch while Rutee took his bed. But she slept very little the whole night. For her dreams were haunted by fire, and the sound of a woman's scream.  
  
- - - -  
  
How was it? The part where Stahn puts on his armor was making fun of the fact that you never seem to change clothes when you change armor in an RPG- except Legend of Legia-but some characters do wear armor. I'll go into it in detail later. Oh, and the symbol on Rutee's dress is Japanese for the art of causing illusions (magic). 


	2. Fine Line Between Magic and Warriors

Fine Line Between Magic and Warriors  
  
Several days later, Rutee was getting restless. There was nothing to fight in the little village, and she felt out of place. Lilith had also deemed her insane for continually acting like a Pokèmon. Rutee thus was forced to learn about how to take a bath - - Stahn told her it was similar to swimming, but she just had to spread soap over her body and then rub it off with a washcloth - - and eat with utensils.  
  
Stahn found her outside one evening staring across the plains. She asked him, "Why can't I just act like a normal Pokèmon? How come Vapor gets to stay as she is, but I must become a true human?"  
  
"Well, you do look like a human," Stahn reminded her.  
  
"But still." Rutee began. Just then, she fell down on all fours, and began to sniff around.  
  
"What are you doing?" inquired Stahn, "You're liable to be called crazy if anyone sees you."  
  
Rutee replied, "I'm smelling something not right near the village. It must be a monster."  
  
Stahn helped her get to her feet. "You're just being paranoid. C'mon, let's go home for dinner."  
  
Rutee took one look back. Nothing seemed to be behind her, but she was sure she'd smelt something. 'Maybe Stahn's right,' Rutee thought, 'I'm just too restless.' Then she followed him inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Rutee caught whiffs of the same scent the next morning too. She had come to the market with Lilith in order to pick up eggs when it hit. At that moment, Rutee dropped her bucket, got down on all fours, and began tracking the scent. It was just like hunting for food with the Growlith pack - - only back then there was no Lilith to stare at how "strange" she was acting.  
  
"Rutee. . .come back. You'll just get yourself thrown in an asylum," she pleaded.  
  
But Rutee followed her instincts. The scent led her to the trees that grew near the lake. Waiting there was a pack of deadly Ogres.  
  
With no time to run for help, Rutee let out a howl like a wounded dog. In no time, Stahn and several other villagers came over to investigate. Once they saw the monsters, they all brandished their weapons and began to fight.  
  
Stahn jumped high in the air. Shortly after that, he came falling back down onto an Ogre's head, killing it. Another beast died on a villager's sword. Other ones fell to knives, martial arts, bows, maces and katanas.  
  
But the monsters kept coming. For every Ogre the defenders cut down, two more came to take its place. Stahn and the other warriors formed a protective wall, determined to keep them from entering the village.  
  
Every one of the villagers ran to hide in the monster shelters. All that is. . .except Rutee. She and Vapor didn't quite understand the concept of hiding. So they sat and watched the warriors fight.  
  
Suddenly, the Ogres fell back. Out of the shadows came the biggest one of all. No one needed to discuss it, this was most definitely their king. He ran at the warriors, knocking them to the floor, all of them bleeding badly.  
  
Anger began to build in Rutee as she saw Stahn fall. Suddenly, her body began to glow blue. "Vapor," se yelled, "Use your Water Gun attack." At once, Vapor charged and attacked the Ogre. Since the beast was weak against water, the attack killed him. Then, the glow covering Rutee faded.  
  
She ran at once to Stahn. As she held him in her arms, she gathered energy in her palm. "Cura," Rutee whispered. Suddenly, all of his wounds faded. Rutee then proceeded to do the same with the other warriors."  
  
Everyone came out of the shelters just in time to see this. One villager turned pale at the sight. He walked up to the group, and exclaimed, "Th. . .this girl is a sorceress!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" inquired Rutee.  
  
Stahn replied, "For hundreds of years, my people - - the warriors - - fought the magicians in the Southern islands. When my father was about the age I am now, the sickly king of Carinz - - leader of the Magician Alliance - - made peace with our people. But many of our people still are distrustful of those with magical powers."  
  
"He's right," called a man.  
  
"We don't want your kind in our village," echoed a woman.  
  
The village elder stepped forward. We must not be hasty. "You know the law states that the girl deserves a tribunal before we pass judgement on her."  
  
* * *  
  
"She has magic elder," said a man, "This girl has obviously come to spy on us. During the battle, she summoned a strange light, and bewitched her Pokèmon."  
  
"But I am. . ."began Rutee.  
  
The man yelled, "Silence witch. Now then, after the battle, she used her magic to heal our fighters. I'm betting she wants to gain our trust in order to spy more easily."  
  
"I have heard of what happens to animals owned by a magician. They call those creatures familiars. These animals are often imbued with powers such as human speech," stated the elder.  
  
Vapor suddenly asked, "What's wrong with that? My sister and I were cursed by a sorceress as children. That's why I can talk, and Rutee has taken the form of a human with the ability to make injuries go away. She's really a Vaporeon like me."  
  
"A shapeshifter?!" exclaimed the villagers.  
  
"What I'd like to know is what that light we saw covering her was," said one warrior.  
  
"That's easy," replied Thomas, "It's a state called Rage. When a person watches their friends get hurt, or gets hurt themselves, their Rage builds. Eventually, the person's Rage overflows, and he or she is capable of things they couldn't normally achieve."  
  
After some more talk between the villagers, the elder rose. "This young woman is definitely a sorceress. Although she seems to have good intentions, I can't go against the will of the majority of villagers. So therefore, I banish her from this village."  
  
Stahn rose from his seat. If Rutee is leaving Lienna, then I'm going too." With that, he, Rutee, and Vapor left the house.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, if you were wondering, Rage is like Limits/Trances/Overdrives in the Final Fantasy series (same basic concept, different name). And the skill Stahn was using is called Jump. It takes two turns to execute, and a person is off-screen and unable to be attacked in that timeframe. Well, the adventure is about to begin. 


	3. New World, New Quest

New World, New Quest  
  
Stahn went to the weapons shop to get Rutee armed for their journey. After looking around for a few minutes, he purchased an iron shepherd's cane lined with gold at the bottom as well as on top of its head. The owner told him it had been liberated from an enemy mage who died in the last major battle before the Kings of Carinz and Sienegald made peace.  
  
The two left the village and headed for Neustadt to the south. To do so, they were forced to pass through the forest. Scared of the two human warriors - - or maybe just recognizing Rutee - - the Growlith stayed in hiding. This saddened Rutee, she wanted to say goodbye.  
  
"Strange, we haven't been attacked yet," mumbled Stahn.  
  
Rutee said, "I guess my family is nervous. Thanks again for agreeing to come with me."  
  
"You're welcome," replied Stahn, "I plan to head for Carinz where I'm sure you'll be accepted."  
  
Rutee smiled. They continued on through the woods in silence. Once out of it, they began encountering monsters again. Both warriors killed them with relative ease. Once, Stahn even entered a state of Rage. While Rutee's Rage utilized Vapor's power, Stahn's allowed him to strike his enemy with more power if he attacked at just the right time and position.  
  
Finally, the duo reached the bustling city of Neustadt. Stahn instantly booked passage on the next ship to Darilshied. The captain had told him that Stahn would have to head to Sienegald first, and then transfer to a ship heading to Carinz. Stahn agreed to this - - he'd always wanted to see the city of Darilshied up close.  
  
Since the ship didn't leave until the next day, Stahn took Rutee on a tour of the city. Although he'd never been here before, Stahn figured out where to go by the signs. Eventually, they ended up at the arena, where they went to see the fights.  
  
Suddenly, a hand clasped on Stahn's shoulder. "Well, if it isn't my old student Stahn Aileron!" exclaimed a voice, "I see your grandpa finally allowed you to go into the forest. I can't see what's so dangerous about it."  
  
The boy turned around to see a bald man wearing a red rest and dark blue pants. He had black slipper-like shoes, leather cuffs on his wrists, and a rope belt. A small wound on his arm was bleeding. "Bruiser, what happened to you?" Stahn asked.  
  
Bruiser answered, "Last challenger hit me there before I got him down. I'll be ok."  
  
But Rutee began to scold. "Mister, even a small wound can be fatal if you don't care for it. I'll help you." With that, she gathered her energy, and whispered, "Cura."  
  
Bruiser backed off. "A. . .a s. . .sorceress?!" he stammered, clearly shocked by this, "P. . .please don't hurt me.  
  
Stahn grabbed Rutee's arm, and told Bruiser, "Don't worry, we were just about to leave. C'mon Rutee. . .let's get s supplies for our trip tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, on the ship, Rutee approached Stahn about Bruiser. "Well," began Stahn, "Bruiser is an expert at martial arts and weapons. He was not much younger than us when the war ended. His father died in the final battle, so he's even more distrustful of mages than most. As a boy I was his pupil in spear fighting." He paused for a moment and continued, "Rutee. . .I'd advise laying off on using your magic unless it's either an emergency or we're not in front of other humans until we get to Carinz. We don't know how people will react."  
  
She gave that a thought as they rode the ship. It wasn't long before they arrived at Darilshied, the port/capitol of Sienegald. Instantly, Stahn went to book passage to San Jose, Carinz. But he soon realized he was out of money. The duo took a walk in order to try and find a way to earn more.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a scream. Around the corner, the pair found a thug beating on a middle-aged man with black hair and a black goatee. He had on a golden yellow tunic, black breeches, and brown shoes. Around his body were gold-banded chest, arm, and leg guards - - which the thief clearly wanted to take - - as well as a silver belt.  
  
Rutee was enraged. She ran at the thug, and whacked him in the head with her staff. When he turned on her, she charged him and knocked him out.  
  
The man opened his violet eyes, and stared at her. Rutee looked over him and exclaimed, "Oh, you're hurt. Let me help you." Completely forgetting her conversation with Stahn on the boat, She used Cura to heal his wounds.  
  
But unlike Bruiser and the villagers, this man said, "Thank you child. What is your name?"  
  
"I am Rutee Katrea, and the man standing here with me is Stahn Aileron. We're traveling to the Magic Island, Carinz," she replied.  
  
The man smiled. "My name is Hugo Gilchrist. I'm a nobleman who works as a chief advisor to the king. Would you two please be so kind as to join me for dinner?"  
  
Neither of them could quite well refuse free food. So that night, they visited Hugo's mansion. It was just the three of them, even though the table could hold five more.  
  
"My son Emilio would join us," stated Hugo, But he's currently training with the national army. It's only me and him really. . .my wife died long ago. The extra seats are for guests."  
  
They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Then dessert came, and the conversation began again. Hugo asked Rutee about what kind of powers she had, and about her journey.  
  
Rutee replied, "I can heal wounds only. Also I seem to have extra keen senses that are probably a holdover from when I was a Vaporeon. I'm journeying with Stahn to find out where I fit in."  
  
"We're planning to head to Carinz, since she's a magician. But we're kind of short on cash. So if there's anything we can do for you, no matter how small, just ask," added Stahn.  
  
Hugo looked at the duo. "Well, I know a way to earn some fast cash. Go down to the cave of Undine near Cresta. There are plenty of monsters inside to kill And if you're lucky, maybe the Water Spirit Undine will speak to you and give her blessings.  
  
It sounded like a good idea to them. Hugo even offered them money for supplies and a room for the night. Rutee told Vapor, "We sure are lucky to have found such a nice guy to help us. But why can't I shake this feeling that I know him from somewhere?" Vapor could offer no explanation.  
  
- - - -  
  
I actually based their Rages after Squall and Rinoa's from FF VIII. With that out of the way, did anybody else notice that Hugo seems to have a goatee when you fight him in the game? I just did my in last file. I know the Summon was called Wendine in ToD, but in ToD II it was called by its real name, Undine. 


	4. Spirit of Water

Spirit of Water  
  
The next day, Stahn packed his bag full of supplies in preparation for their journey. Rutee groomed Vapor, hoping to look presentable for the great water spirit. When they were ready, they met in the foyer.  
  
"Good luck," said Hugo, "Undine is said to be the gentlest spirit. Hopefully, Rutee can pass her test and she'll impart her powers to the girl." He handed Stahn a strange scroll. On it was a message in an ancient language. Instead of the typical black ink, this was written in blue.  
  
Rutee inquired, "What is this scroll?"  
  
"The key to Undine's lair. She keeps it locked for added protection," replied Hugo.  
  
"Thank you," said Stahn, "We'll be off now. After we return from Cresta, we'll be sure to visit you." Then, they left the mansion.  
  
Hugo watched them go. "Now. . .we shall see if the girl is worthy of becoming a Summoner."  
  
* * *  
  
The first stop was the armory. Using some of the shopping money Hugo had given them, Stahn brought himself a new breastplate, helm, and gauntlet. For Rutee - - who had no armor at all - - he picked up a light robe, ribbon, and a defensive charm. When they put the armor on, it disappeared - - or in Stahn's case a new set appeared in his hands.  
  
"What's with that?" asked Rutee.  
  
Stahn answered, "Armor becomes invisible upon contact with human skin. The visual armor I wear is what they call under armor, which looks strong but can't provide a lot of defense without another piece. It's mostly to discourage bandits."  
  
Rutee looked intently at Stahn. There was so much she still had to learn about humans. She told him such as they left the store. Stahn told her, "Don't worry, you'll learn."  
  
Next they went to the weapon shop. This time, the weapons didn't vanish. Rutee figured that the weapons being invisible would be a bit impractical. After all, how could she hit the monsters then?  
  
Realizing he had some money left, Stahn went to buy some Potions and Ethers at the item shop. Then - - after giving his finances a look over - - he sold the old armor and weapons, and purchased a few Antidotes - - for Poison - - and Eye drops - - for Blindness.  
  
Finally, all the preparations were complete. The duo left the city, and headed around the mountains to the village of Cresta. There they again went shopping to replenish the Potions that had been used to heal when Rutee ran out of magic - - since Ethers were more expensive. Also, the store sold Echo Grass - - for Silence - - and Soft - - for Stone - - and hadn't been available in Darilshied.  
  
Because they were both beaten and bruised, Stahn suggested they spend the night in Cresta. "How will the inn help our wounds?" asked Rutee, "All we do is sleep."  
  
"Inns restore our HP and MP to full. It's less expensive than giving you an Ether to recover your MP, healing up, and filling your MP gauge again," he explained.  
  
Rutee wondered how exactly an Inn worked, but Stahn didn't know either. It was one of those things a person knew about, but most likely not the inner workings of. Much like the world's technology such as Airships and Steamboats.  
  
After sorting out all of their priorities, Stahn and Rutee rented a room at the Inn. As usual, Rutee was assaulted by a dream. Fire burned over a boat she'd never seen before. Everyone was running around and not thinking as the only rowboat burned. Nobody in the dream was somebody Rutee knew. But one woman who seemed to be looking for something gave her a feeling of warmth.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, as they headed towards the cave, Rutee mentioned the dream to Stahn. "I don't know," he said, "Some dreams have no meaning. But others represent the past, present, or future. You have no way of telling which it is, so don't worry about it."  
  
Rutee kept his words with her as they traveled towards Undine's cave. When they got there, Rutee asked, "Do you think it goes very far in?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I've never been here," replied Stahn.  
  
He entered the cave, and motioned for Rutee to follow. Suddenly, Rutee spied a fish in the lake. She jumped in and began chasing it. Stahn ran alongside the lake, trying to catch up. When he finally managed, he saw Rutee and Vapor sitting by the lake with several fish on the floor.  
  
"Let's get going little fish," joked Stahn.  
  
Rutee got up and walked forward. Soon they came to a door with an odd seal on it. Instantly, she knew what to do. She took the scroll and placed it on the seal. It dissolved, and the door opened.  
  
Inside was a room with a beautiful spring. Both humans gasped in awe. In the spring's center sat Undine, the water spirit.  
  
"So you are a Summoner," said Undine, "Well, if you open your mind to the truth, you've passed my test." Suddenly, a mist washed over the young woman.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The forest was burning. Animals were running every which way and trying to avoid the blaze. The only living things in the area were a Vaporeon and a girl in ornate clothing.  
  
"Vapor. . .what are we to do? How are we going to get home?" inquired the child.  
  
Vapor gave her master a lick in the face. "I don't know. I guess it's up to us to survive. Your mother is gone and we have no way of knowing how to get to a town. I don't know about you Rutee. . .but I'm scared." She jumped into Rutee's lap.  
  
Rutee looked up at the sky and told her friend, "We must keep up hope. Remember, I'm a Katrea Sorceress, and a girl not to be trifled with."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm not a Pokèmon?!" exclaimed a surprised Rutee.  
  
"Yes," replied Undine, "You have accepted the truth of your past, thus you have earned my powers. And this. . ." She handed Rutee a red scroll just like the one that opened Undine's door. "This will open the way to Efreet, the spirit of fire. He lives in the cave near Harmentz. Call me whenever you need my help in battle." With that, she vanished and a strange light entered Rutee.  
  
"What was that?" asked Stahn. Rutee looked at him and smiled. "I don't know, but I'm sure that my destiny is much deeper than I ever believed."  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, I finally explained the fact that armor is invisible in detail. I also got into the Inns. The reason they didn't fight the Spirit (as was the way things worked in ToD II) is because the player hasn't fought with Summoned monsters/GFs/Eidilons/Aeons since Final Fantasy VI, and that was only a few of them. 


	5. Scorched Earth

Scorched Earth  
  
After leaving Undine's cave, the duo headed for Harmentz. As usual, they went strait to the store to replenish supplies. Also, new weapons and armor were available so they exchanged what they had for better types.  
  
The cave wasn't far from town. It was, however, hidden behind a large rock formation. So they had to do a little searching before entering.  
  
Surprisingly, it was well lit with torches. They looked closer, and found the torches were part of the wall. "Looks like Efreet is quite the home maker," mumbled Stahn.  
  
A little further on, they saw pools of lava below the walkway. Rutee picked up a stone and tossed it in. As expected, it instantly sank in the lava.  
  
"Better be careful," she warned, "We don't want to fall in there. It looks painful." She then stepped carefully onto the thin walkway of Earth. Vapor followed her master closely. Finally, Stahn got up and followed the two girls.  
  
Soon they found the door to Efreet's lair. Rutee put the scroll on the seal, and opened the door. They walked towards the circle at the end of the walkway. Instantly, a pillar of lava rose up before them. When it cleared, they saw Efreet floating before them with his arms folded.  
  
"Summoner," he boomed, "What makes you think you're worthy of my powers?"  
  
Rutee stood her ground. "Because I seek the past lost to me many years ago. Your sister Undine has already bequeathed her power and knowledge to me. Give me a chance to prove my worth."  
  
Efreet replied, "Very well, I will show you the past. If you can endure it, I will aid you." Then a red mist engulfed Rutee and Vapor.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Flames burned high above the forest. Rutee and Vapor started running in order to avoid getting burned. Fear shot up through the child's arm, and followed the path to her brain.  
  
"What will we do?" asked Rutee. Vapor didn't reply, she just ran frantically.  
  
Suddenly, the fire jumped the path. It circled around the trees, surrounding the two. As the trees burned, one fell over and trapped them in the clearing.  
  
"Get on my back," yelled Vapor, "I'll lessen the flames with Water Gun and jump us to safety."  
  
Rutee complied with her friend's request. She got on Vapor's back, and the Pokèmon rescued them from the circle. They continued on through the forest, protected by water.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I was helpless back then. So I worked hard to be able to protect Vapor and myself from harm," admitted Rutee.  
  
Efreet told her, "You used weakness to gain strength. Take my powers, and the key to Gnome's lair near Darilshied." He handed her a brown scroll, and then gave her his powers.  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome back," said Hugo, "I trust you were successful?"  
  
"See for yourself," beamed Rutee. She called forth both spirits, and sent them away again.  
  
Hugo was in awe at how much they'd achieved. "Well done, you're even better than I imagined. Now I wand you to meet someone. Emilio. . .come down here."  
  
A boy entered the room. He looked like a younger version of his father. His breeches were black and the tunic was white. Around his head was a gold band with a diamond in the middle. The gauntlets and boots were gold as well, as was his armor. Adorning the armor was a diamond on the chest, a pair of shoulder guards, and some pieces that hung down over his legs. "Dad, please call me Leon. Emilio is such a dorky name," he whined.  
  
Hugo told his son, "I want you to accompany these two to Gnome's cave, Leon."  
  
Leon, although happy his father was using his nickname, began to argue. Stahn mysteriously acquired a tub of popcorn, and he and Rutee ate it while watching. Finally, Leon yelled, "Fine! I'll go to the stupid cave." With that, he stormed out of the house, followed by Rutee and Stahn.  
  
* * *  
  
They followed Leon to the cave. He seemed shaken, and Stahn thought he didn't like magic. But as they came closer to Gnome, he told them that wasn't the case.  
  
"My mom was a Summoner," he admitted, "One of many who migrated to Sienegald once peace set in. I wanted to be just like her. Instead, fate made me a Paladin - - a swordsman whose weapons utilize magic in their blades."  
  
Rutee tried to cheer him up. Eventually, they came to the door. Rutee used the scroll to open it, and they entered. Gnome, sensing their arrival, came out of his niche in the wall.  
  
"Summoner, stand firm when faced with the past. If you can manage that, I'll grant you my powers," he said. Brown mist surrounded Rutee, and a flashback began.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The fire was behind them, but danger hadn't left. Staring down the youths was a pack of Growlith. The leader asked them, in Growlith, "Why have you come unbidden to our forest?"  
  
"We mean no harm," replied Vapor, in Vaporeon, "My sister and I were just running from the fire."  
  
"You can't be sisters. Unless the sorceress who burned the forest turned you into a human, Vaporeon girl," stated the leader. He eyed the duo cautiously.  
  
Although Vapor hadn't meant it that way, she and Rutee agreed to pretend. After all, maybe the Growlith could care for them. So they both introduced themselves.  
  
"I am Sunder," growled the chief, "Come Vaporeon children, we will protect you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That's how I became a Pokèmon in the first place," whispered Rutee.  
  
Gnome smiled. "You have done well. Receive my powers as your reward. As well as the key to Volt's lair in the mountains." As usual, he handed her a scroll - - this one in yellow - - and gave his powers.  
  
"Where in the mountains is Volt?" inquired Rutee.  
  
Leon answered, "I don't know. But maybe my dad does. We should ask him before heading out."  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, what can I say? Rutee learns of how she met the Growlith. Umm . . .that's about it. 


	6. Emerald Heart

Emerald Heart  
  
After acquiring the power of Gnome, the trio of warriors returned to Darilshied. They needed to find out the location of the Lightning Spirit, Volt, and figured Hugo would know. After all, he seemed to know the location of the others.  
  
"Dad, I'm home," called Leon.  
  
Hugo came downstairs at the sound of his son's voice. He was happy at the success of the young warriors. "Well done, How many have you visited so far?"  
  
"Three," confessed Stahn, "We need to ask you a question."  
  
Hugo inquired, "What do you need to ask me, Stahn?"  
  
"What is the location of Volt, the Lightning Spirit?" asked Rutee.  
  
"That's easy," replied Hugo, "He lives in the mountains north of Armeida village. But a group of priests built their temple there around the time that the war between mages and warriors broke out. They are against the use of any magic, so you may have some problems getting past them. Just tell them that you've come at my request, and there won't be a problem."  
  
"Thank you, and goodbye," said Rutee.  
  
* * *  
  
The trio walked all the way from Darilshied to Armeida as quickly as possible. Once there, they brought new weapons at the store, as well as refilled their packs. Here, to their great joy, the item shop sold Remedy - - which cured all status ailments. Expensive as it was, they'd all earned plenty of money in the caves in order to pay for it. So they brought as much as they could.  
  
Because it was almost dark, they spent the night at the Inn. Rutee watched Stahn and Leon as they slept. Then she walked out for some fresh air. The youth couldn't sleep, and she wanted to clear her mind as best as she could.  
  
Outside, she saw a young girl coming up towards the Inn. She had long green hair and violet eyes - - framed by a pair of glasses. Her clothing was that of a priest of the Straylize Temple - - a white robe with gold edgings.  
  
"Hello," greeted the girl, "My name is Philia Felice. I'm a priestess at the temple, and would like to ask a favor of you, young traveler."  
  
"Shoot, what do you need?" inquired Rutee.  
  
Philia answered, "I was running errands for the Arch-Bishop in town, and need to get back to the temple tomorrow. But the path is dangerous, and I need someone to accompany me. Would you be willing to come with me to the Temple?"  
  
"Sure, that's where my friends and I are bound," stated Rutee, "One question though, do you know about the hidden lair of Volt that is somewhere in the mountains around the temple? We would like to meet with the Thunder Spirit, but the directions we were given were vague."  
  
"I wouldn't know, but maybe the Arch-Bishop knows," replied Philia.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, they continued onwards to the Temple. Stahn was more than happy to have Philia with them, but Leon was griping about it. Priests at the Temple were strictly forbidden to kill another living thing - - whether it was monster or human - - so Philia wasn't armed. And she didn't even know any healing magic, so there was no way to have her help at all. The only thing she did was stand back and cheer the others on in battle.  
  
"Can't you do anything?" screamed Leon after a particularly long and difficult fight. He turned to look the girl in the eyes, but Rutee stopped her.  
  
"You and I are reared warriors," she told the boy, "But Philia was raised on the demanding doctrine of the Temple. There's a strict code of conduct for priests that she must obey. So just leave her alone. You have your beliefs and she has hers."  
  
Soon they made it to the Temple. Philia took the supplies to ArchBishop Martin, who greatly appreciated them. She then introduced the others to the ArchBishop. Rutee then asked him about the location of Volt's lair.  
  
"I never thought another Summoner would come searching for it," said Martin, "It is hidden in an underground area beneath the Temple. Only a priest can open the door. Philia, I want you to bring them down there since they helped you get home."  
  
"I know sir, 'All debts must be repaid as soon as possible'," chanted Philia. She then began to follow Martin to the secret area.  
  
After they got to the door, Martin left them. Philia took her Temple Key and opened the tunnel door. The three warriors followed her into the long corridor that was found behind it. It was lit up as if it was a nobleman's home. The only exception was the fact that it looked more like an ancient ruin than somebody's house. It wasn't long before they found the door to Volt's lair. Rutee took out the scroll and placed it on the door, opening it.  
  
He seemed shocked to see them. "You have done well Summoner," he exclaimed, "You asked for help instead of trying to find your own way. There are times that everybody should - - but forgets to - - do that. Take my powers as your reward." He turned to Philia. "And you. . .you are definitely HIS daughter. I see you have yet to awaken your power. I will do that for you as well, and give the key to Sylph's lair in the cave near Heidelburg." A scroll with green lettering appeared in Rutee's hand. Then, Volt disappeared, and yellow light entered both Philia and Rutee.  
  
* * *  
  
"What was that Arch-Bishop? And what did he mean by HIS daughter, and my powers?" inquired a perplexed Philia.  
  
Martin sighed. "I always knew this day would come. You see, your father was a mighty sorcerer from Carinz. So you have the blood of magic in you. Your mother was the kid sister of my childhood friend. So when she and her husband died, it stated in their Wills that I was to be your guardian. As a toddler, you showed a mysterious flair for the art of Black and Time Magic. So I never told you of your powers, hoping to protect you from them. But it seems that all of my efforts were in vain. For you have awakened a power that is feared here."  
  
"I want to know about my powers," stated Philia, "I wish to travel with Stahn in order to become a full-fledged magician. After all, it is a part of me."  
  
Martin looked at the three warriors. "Take good care of Philia for me. She's like the daughter I never had," he admitted.  
  
Rutee vowed, "We won't fail you sir."  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, everyone is taking the roles that they had in the game. Now we have four in the party. Well, I'll have to bring the others in soon. So stay tuned. 


	7. Princes and Spirits

Princes and Spirits  
  
After returning to Darilshied, Stahn reported their findings to Hugo. He also talked about having to go to another country. "Well, in order to cross the border, you must have clearance from a nobleman of some sort. I fit the bill, so I can give you the passport," said Hugo. He handed a piece of paper to the young Dragoon. On it was a statement saying he was safe to cross the border at Janos. There was also a place for Stahn's signature, as well as that of his sponsor. Both men signed the passport, and then Stahn was off.  
  
He told the others what was going on. Rutee jumped for joy upon finding out that there was a way for her to get to Sylph. Leon just told them that he didn't really care, and he only was helping because his father made him. Philia was as excited as Rutee, but didn't really show it - - all of her years at the Temple helped her exercise self-control.  
  
"It's on to Heidelburg then!" exclaimed Stahn.  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, they arrived in the capitol city of Phandaria, Heidelburg. Rutee, Stahn, and Philia wanted to take in the sights, but Leon got mad. "We're here for the Spirit, nothing else," he told them. This comment was met with countless groans.  
  
At that moment, Rutee heard a scream. She and Vapor ran off to see what was going on. They found a group of teenagers picking on a small girl. She had long pink hair that ran into two long ponytails. Her breeches were brown, and her long-sleeved dress was green. A green band was around her forehead, and she wore brown boots. But it was her long and pointed ears that stood out.  
  
"Hey little elf, we don't want you here," yelled one teen. He picked the girl up and threw her to the ground. All of his companions began to laugh.  
  
Rutee remembered how the villagers in Lienna treated her upon finding out that she had magic. Her blood began to boil, and she Raged. "Vapor, sic 'em," she commanded. Vapor ran up, and began to bark like a Growlith at the teens. Instantly, they fled.  
  
Rutee used Cura on the girl's wounds just as the boys and Philia arrived on the scene. "Are you alright little girl? They didn't hurt you to badly?" inquired Stahn.  
  
"Little girl!" exclaimed the girl, "My name is Chelsea and I happen to be 140 years old young man. I'm a half-elf, or do you need your eyes checked?"  
  
"What's going on here?" boomed a voice. A young man entered the scene. He had light blue eyes and silver hair. A red bandana was around his head. His shirt was also red, and he had on a tan hunting jacket. The breeches he wore were black, and his dark brown boots were short. A sword with a golden hilt and a brown belt complimented his outfit.  
  
"Garr, there were these thugs beating up on me. This girl saved my life. I'm eternally grateful for your help," responded Chelsea.  
  
"I am Stahn Aileron, and these are my friends Rutee Katrea, Philia Felice, and Emilio "Leon" Gilchrist," stated Stahn.  
  
Garr looked at the warriors. "My name is Garr Kelvin, Prince of Phandaria. Chelsea here is my long time Elfin friend. But humans don't tend to like Elves very much, so every time she visits me, there is some sort of trouble."  
  
"Your highness," spoke up Rutee, "We are looking for the Wind Spirit, Sylph. We've heard she resides nearby here. Could you kindly take us to her?"  
  
"Say no more. I need to reward you for saving Chelsea," replied Garr.  
  
Chelsea begged, "Take me with you, please."  
  
"Ok," groaned Garr, "Just as long as you stick by me at all times."  
  
* * *  
  
They re-stoked up on supplies, traded in weapons, and then had a good nights sleep at the castle. The next day, Garr woke his new friends up bright and early. After a good breakfast, they left the town and walked to a nearby cave.  
  
Inside the cave was a maze of winds. If the warriors walked at the wrong instant, they'd be pushed back by the force. Being the smallest, Chelsea often had to grab onto Garr if the gale nearby got to rough.  
  
Soon they'd arrived at Sylph's lair. As usual, Rutee opened the door. Inside they found a harpy like woman sitting on what looked like a bird's perch. Upon seeing the warriors, she flew down in order to hear them better.  
  
"I haven't had a Summoner come to me in over twenty-five years," she told them, "I'm sure you know the drill by now, pass my test to claim my powers." A green mist covered Rutee, and she entered the realms of her past.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rutee was running with the Growlith one spring day. She was about ten at this time, and had on a skin similar to the one she'd worn when Stahn found her. They were hunting the monsters that were in the forest, looking to bring back food for a sick baby. Rutee suddenly began sniffing around. After finding where she wanted to go, she howled a battle cry.  
  
The victim was a large bear. Rutee leaped onto his back, and bit into his neck. Her hunt-mates did the same thing. Soon the bear was down for the count.  
  
The Growlith pulled the bear's body back to their cave. Once inside, they tore off some meat and began to feed it to the baby. But he didn't seem to want it. Then, Rutee began to sing a song that she remembered from somewhere - - but she didn't know where. The baby calmed down at that instant, and allowed himself to be fed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Compassion is the key to happiness," said Sylph, "You have earned my powers. I will also give you the directions to Celsius. She lives on the Snow Mountain, where it is so cold that an unprotected human would die in seconds. Dress warmly if you wish to visit her." With that, Sylph gave Rutee a light blue scroll, and her powers.  
  
- - - -  
  
One more Spirit to go. Well, I will be applying a certain Final Fantasy technique that is used in many games after that. Be afraid. . .very afraid. If you're wondering about Chelsea's age, in most stories elves live longer than humans. Since I'm to lazy to find what age she'd be when she was 14 human years, I just decided to make elves live ten times that of humans. And about Sylph's form, well each game she took a different look. She was a group of female fairies in ToP, a harpy in ToD, and a male fairy in ToD II. I'll just stick with her ToD appearance. 


	8. Frozen

Frozen  
  
After claiming Sylph, the heroes waited for a day at the palace to rest and relax. Then, they planned to head for the Snow Mountain. Garr had ordered six fur capes for their journey up the mountain, and gave one to every member of the group.  
  
Before leaving, Rutee dragged Philia into a clothing store. "You really can't wear your priestess clothes while you're on this quest. So let's get you some new clothes," she said.  
  
Philia didn't argue, but she didn't quite like it either. She looked around for about a half-hour. Finally, the young sorceress decided on a light green dress with loose sleeves, leather boots, a green cape with a golden diamond broach to attach the ends to each other, and a floppy brown witch's hat with a similar broach on the band.  
  
After Philia changed into her new outfit, she rejoined her friends. Then they left town and headed for the Snow Mountain. It wasn't long before they arrived at the base of the mountain. Before they began climbing, all six warriors put on their Fur Capes. Finally, they started up the mountain, ready for whatever they came across.  
  
Of course, nothing could prepare them for the mighty blizzard that picked up at that moment. Although the winds weren't quite as strong as they were in Sylph's cavern, they were still pretty powerful. It took all the strength of the warriors not to be blown away in an instant.  
  
"Must be Celsius," commented Rutee, "This must be one of her tests. Lucky for me, I've faced blizzards before while out hunting."  
  
Leon suddenly tripped and grabbed for the first person he could - - Rutee. He pulled her down to the ground with him, and landed on top of her - - right on her chest. When he looked up, he saw her angry violet eyes staring right back at him.  
  
"I guess I'm in trouble," he mumbled.  
  
Rutee screamed, "Darn right you are. How dare you grab me!" With that, she summoned Efreet in order to teach him a lesson. Leon was fried by the spell, and he fell backwards onto Stahn. The added bonus of Rutee's temper tantrum was that the fire cleared a path for them through the snow.  
  
"Thanks for getting me angry Leon," exclaimed Rutee, "Now we can go onwards." With that, she ran ahead, with the others following behind.  
  
"She's got a temper on her. What is that girl's problem?" Leon asked himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon they arrived at the top of the mountain. Waiting there for them was Celsius, the beautiful Spirit of Ice. She took the form of a young woman, much like Undine. Upon seeing Rutee, her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"So we finally meet, Rutee Katrea. I've been waiting nearly two decades for this to happen," she stated with a big smile on her face.  
  
Rutee inquired, "How do you know my name and age?"  
  
"You're mother was a former master of mine," answered Celsius, "She once told me that you would grow to be a great Summoner. I see she was right."  
  
"Who am I? Please, tell me gentle Spirit," begged Rutee. Celsius told the girl, "I will show you the past that has been lost to you. Once you see this, I'm sure you'll understand everything." With that, she blew a deep blue mist over the girl, and another flashback began.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Lady Christina," yelled a soldier, "We can't keep up with her. That mysterious sorceress has killed most of the guards on this ship."  
  
A young woman with long black hair and ethereal violet eyes looked back at him. She was wearing a white gown that had been soiled by the flames from the ship. One tear slid down her cheek. "So this is how it ends. I go down with my ship while going to visit my brother in Carinz. George will be so devastated. First father, and now me," she whispered.  
  
The soldier inquired, "M'lady, what are you whispering about?"  
  
"Nothing," replied Chris, "Just help me find my daughter. I must save her at least."  
  
* * *  
  
As the fires burned, the lady and the soldier searched high and low for the child. At last they found her huddled under her bed with her pet Vaporeon. She was crying loudly and cuddling with her loyal companion in hopes of easing the fear.  
  
"Rutee, come with me," her mother said.  
  
Rutee followed her mother to the upper decks. All of the lifeboats had been burned, so all of the travelers on the ship had no escape. But this boat was heading for Carinz, so many of the people on it were sorcerers of some type. Chris motioned for a young blond woman to come foreword.  
  
"Lady Christina, what can I do to help you?" she inquired.  
  
"Make a protective bubble around Rutee and Vapor with your powers of manipulation," Chris replied, "At least one of us will make it out of this alive."  
  
So the woman did what Chris told her. Before the bubble was sent into the sea, the woman consoled her child. "It'll all be ok. I'm going to die here, but you will survive. Now I want you to find a way of getting to home to Sienegald and seeing your father. If that is unworkable, try to go to your Uncle George in Carinz. Goodbye my daughter, and good luck." With that, she set the bubble adrift in the ocean. Chris continued watching even as the flames licked her body, and began to slowly kill her. A lone tear escaped her eyes before the woman was engulfed completely.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rutee was down on the ground crying. She had expected her past to be tragic after she'd discovered she wasn't a Pokèmon, but not like this. Stahn handed her a handkerchief, which she gladly accepted. The young Summoner began to wipe her eyes clear.  
  
"I know it must have hurt," Celsius told her, "But you needed to know who you really are. I sure would have buckled under such a realization. Your tears are proof of your worthiness of my powers. You see, a person who refuses to mourn a loved one who died honorably is the root of evil. Take my powers with you." She looked at Stahn. "And you boy, I see great things for you, her guardian. I will grant you the power to use magic from your spear." With that, Celsius disappeared, and a blue mist covered Rutee and Stahn.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, now we're finally on our way. The scene with Rutee and her mother is somewhat like the scene with Rena and her mother in Star Ocean: The Second Story. I always thought Rutee and Rena were kind of similar in the fact that they both were orphans who found their pasts in the adventure. And the Rutee and Leon scene was kind of referring to the anime Slayers (the female lead has a temper like Rutee's, and often calls up her powers in situations involving her chest). 


	9. Royal Trouble

Royal Trouble  
  
After battling on the Snow Mountain, the six young warriors decided to rest in Heidelburg and discuss their next move. Stahn and Rutee were definitely going to Carinz in order to find Rutee's uncle. Leon would probably go home - - unless his father made him go along. Chelsea and Garr would probably stay in Phandaria. Philia would probably go along though in order to find out about her father.  
  
"I must go see my Uncle George. Then maybe I can find out who my mother was, and where my father lives now," stated Rutee.  
  
"George, as in George Onerling!" exclaimed Garr, "You can't mean the king of Carinz himself is your uncle."  
  
Rutee replied, "I don't know his last name, I only heard my mother say in the flashback that I had an uncle named George."  
  
"I'm going too, it'll be easier for you to get an audience with the king if I come as a diplomat," said Garr. He looked at Rutee and Stahn, who seemed grateful.  
  
"Me too, me too," whined Chelsea, "No one is going to leave me behind."  
  
"I do want to find out about myself and my father," added Philia.  
  
Everyone looked at Leon. As the most disagreeable and antisocial member of the group, they all expected him to say no to the whole thing. But he surprised them by saying, "I'd like to go along as well. It seems like a great adventure to go to my mother's birthplace."  
  
"Then let's go to the port town of Frostheim and sail to Carinz," shouted Stahn.  
  
* * *  
  
Several days later, the ship docked in the Carinz port of San Jose. Garr went to the ministry of foreign affairs and scheduled an appointment with the king. It was set for the next day. So they got a good night's sleep, and began their travels in the morning.  
  
Once at the palace, the six were admitted to see King George. He was a man with deep black hair and blue eyes. When he saw them, his smile brightened. "I thank all of you," the king told them, "I thank you on behalf of my sister too." He walked over to Rutee and acknowledged her. "You look so like your mother did at that age. Even though I haven't seen you since you were an infant, my gut tells me that you are indeed the daughter of my late sister Christina."  
  
"Uncle!" exclaimed Rutee. They embraced, for the first time in years.  
  
A young girl with long black hair and blue eyes entered the room. She was wearing a long blue dress with a red collar. At her wrists she had on golden cuffs. A golden headband with a horn on it adorned the girl's forehead.  
  
"Father, who is this?" inquired the girl.  
  
George replied, "It is your cousin, Rutee. The one we thought died with her mother all those years ago. We are holding a feast commemorating her safe return. Katherine, you must go and get ready for dinner tonight."  
  
"Yes father," stated Katherine. With that, she returned to her room.  
  
The king sighed. "That's Katherine, my oldest daughter. You see, she is in love with her bodyguard. But since she is a princess, she must marry for the good of the kingdom. Although I don't want her to be miserable, I can't lose the people's faith in my rule. So I can't allow her to follow her heart. It's a major dilemma." * * *  
  
Dinner that night was fabulous. The six warriors sat together at the head table with the king and queen. They met the other two princesses, as well as the three young princes. Princess Katherine also introduced them all to her bodyguard, Max. He had short red hair and green eyes. Like Leon, he was a Paladin. The armor was mostly the same, only more decorative. On each greave and gauntlet he had a ruby. Another adorned his headband. Still another was on his sword blade, with one on his sword hilt. Added to the armor were a golden belt with a ruby clip, and a golden shield with a silver bordering and a ruby in the center.  
  
Rutee sighed as she listened to the young man talk with his princess. It was unfair that they should be separated just because of Katherine's birthright. If two people truly loved each other, why should that be a problem?  
  
Strangely, Katherine never showed any animosity towards her father for keeping them apart. It was as if she followed rules without question, even if it made her miserable. Rutee wondered about how anyone could be that loyal to their family to forsake their own happiness. * * *  
  
That night, the warriors stayed in Carinz Palace. They all had plans to take the boat back to Sienegald instantly. Then they'd all transfer to whatever their destination was. All of them were going, except for Rutee and Philia. Rutee was planning on staying with her uncle, who didn't quite know how to get in touch with her father - - they hadn't talked since her mom had died. And Philia was going to continue to research magic and discover her talents. So the next day, they all met at the docks of San Jose to say goodbye.  
  
"I'll miss you Stahn," said Rutee, "And the rest of you too. Thanks to all of you, I've found my true family. I'm still going to look for my father though."  
  
"I've discovered a whole new world thanks to your quest Rutee. I hope we can meet again some day in the future," replied Stahn.  
  
Maybe they would have kissed, if four other people and a whole dock hadn't been watching. Just then, the captain called, "All aboard for the ship to Darilshied Sienegald."  
  
"That's us, gotta go," said Stahn, "Goodbye and good luck." With that, the four youths boarded the boat, and it began to sail. Rutee and Philia watched it sail away, until it was just a tiny spec on the horizon of the sea.  
  
- - - -  
  
Don't worry, there's more. This is the famous False Ending found in most RPGs. We haven't even met the big bad enemy yet. The princess and her lover are actually based on a couple in Lufia 2: Rise of the Sinistraels. In the game, you encounter a town where a princess is in love with her bodyguard, and makes up some stupid quest to discourage her suitors. In fact, the princess and her bodyguard are based off of the hero and Lufia from Lufia and the Fortress of Doom. You see, in any big AU crossover I write, Lufia and Rutee are cousins. So I based this character off her. 


	10. Attack

Attack  
  
"Wake up Stahn," called Lilith, "Ever since you returned from escorting that sorceress to Carinz you've been even lazier than before. . . and that's saying something."  
  
Stahn sighed. He'd returned home about a week after leaving Rutee, and was getting bored. His grandfather still didn't want him in the forest unless he was running an errand to Neustadt. And he was now looked down upon by his contemporaries for befriending a sorceress. He was again longing to go on an adventure.  
  
"No more adventures, you're staying home from now on," Lilith had chided when he told her how he felt. His grandfather hadn't helped in the least by telling him that it was too dangerous to go by himself. As if he hadn't traversed the domains of the Spirits with his friends.  
  
But today was different for some reason. When Stahn came to the table, Thomas and Lilith weren't talking and chiding him for sleeping in. Instead, they were eating as fast as they could, and going over to a pile of weapons that had been left in the corner.  
  
Stahn inquired, "What is going on? And why are there a bunch of weapons in our living room? Since when are we the blacksmiths?"  
  
"There have been reports of an evil demon man and demon woman attacking people, so we're arming the villagers," Thomas replied, "Although I think they're heading for Carinz, I'd rather be safe than sorry if they attack."  
  
"Carinz!?" exclaimed Stahn.  
  
Lilith nodded her head. "We must be ready for when and if they decide to come here. So you should be training with the other warriors of the village."  
  
But Stahn didn't seem to hear her. He pulled on his clothing, his under armor, and his armor, and then grabbed his spear from beside his bead. Then he began to throw all of his money and recovery items into his backpack. Finally, he threw in some dried meat and other non perishable foods.  
  
"Where are you going?" questioned Lilith.  
  
"I'm going to Carinz," answered Stahn, "My friends are in trouble. I don't care what you say anymore, I need to follow my heart." With that, he ran outside, and left the village.  
  
* * *  
  
Like before, Stahn was forced to take the transfer ship from Darilshied to San Jose. But this time, he was in such a big hurry, that most everyone noticed it. They all assumed that the recent attacks by the demons had something to do with it.  
  
While on the boat, Stahn ran into Bruiser, who was on his way to Sienegald for the annual fighting tournament. "Can you help me? Some of my friends are in trouble. The demons are heading for Carinz, and I'm worried about them," he pleaded.  
  
"But what if they try and curse us?" asked Bruiser, "You never can tell with those sorcery types." Stahn replied, "They won't. Sorcerers aren't what all the stereotypes say. I've met a princess who loves her father, a priestess with a kind heart, and a Summoner who will fight to the end for her beliefs. And I won't let the demon hurt any of them."  
  
"Fine, I'll go. But if I get cursed by a sorcerer, you're the one paying for it," grumbled Bruiser.  
  
* * *  
  
When they finally arrived in Carinz, Stahn made a beeline across the fields for the castle. Bruiser followed as best as he could, and marveled at the energy of youth. They kept on running until they arrived at their destination. . .the ruined castle.  
  
"Rutee," called Stahn, "Philia, Princess Katherine, Prince Adam, Princess Ann, Prince Larry, Princess Lilly, Prince Al, King George, Queen Jamie. Are you all ok?"  
  
They ran into the room of Princess Katherine. There, they found Max battling with a demon and the princess assisting him with Summoning magic that Stahn had never seen before. On the sidelines was Rutee, who was healing the duo.  
  
Stahn couldn't just watch his friends and not help. So he began charging up one of his new Lance attacks that Celsius had given him. "Dragon Breath," he yelled out. At once, the apparition of a dragon appeared and used its breath, killing the demon.  
  
"Stahn!" exclaimed Rutee, "You came to save us." She ran forward and gave him a big hug. "But there's just one problem. . .I can't use my summons anymore."  
  
* * *  
  
After a few more minutes of searching, Stahn managed to come across the other people in the palace, who were all hiding. Bruiser was helping out with his fists as best as he could. Max was using Paladin techniques much like Leon's, while Katherine used her strange Summons. Rutee was backing them all up with white magic, and hitting the monsters with her staff if needed be.  
  
Once they were all together, they met in what was left of the audience chamber. The king and queen professed to know nothing of the evil that had befallen them. But they did seem to know about Rutee's problem and how to remedy it.  
  
"You see, you're just too powerful a sorceress now to use the weaker summons," explained George, "Since they haven't been visited - - besides by your mother - - in hundreds of years, their powers have weakened severely. The only thing you can do is to appeal to their higher forms by going to the Cavern of Summons, which lies to the south."'  
  
"I'll go, if these demons attack again, I want to be able to help fight them," professed Rutee.  
  
Stahn told her, "Then I'll go too." He looked at Philia and Bruiser, who also agreed to join their endeavor. "Then it's off to the Cavern of Summons."  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, here's the start of the real quest. Now we're going to meet the Final Fantasy Summoned Monsters, with an added wind monster since wind and lightning are one and the same in most FFs. Don't worry, I'll get the others in soon. 


	11. New Summons

New Summons  
  
Stahn and the others traveled to the Cavern of Summons right after lunch. It wasn't long before arriving. Once inside, Undine went to talk to Rutee. "Once you acquire the new Spirit, you will power up the old one to a point where you can use it. If enough Summoners collect us both, we Sienegaldian Spirits will be able to gain back our powers. But since you can't pick up any of us here, a Carinzian Summoner is forced to go on the quest to unlock the higher powers and then just hope they can find an excuse to head to Sienegald."  
  
Rutee nodded, and headed into the first door-which was marked with an icicle symbol. Inside, was a chamber of pure Ice, with an Ice Alter in the center. The young Summoner stepped forward, and Celsius appeared right next to the Alter.  
  
"Great Shiva, I Celsius call upon you to give your power to this young girl," prayed Celsius. Instantly, another woman with blue hair who looked like she was made of Ice. The woman looked at Rutee, and sent a dark blue mist over the girl. Then both Spirits vanished.  
  
"Five more to go," commented Rutee.  
  
The next door she entered was the Fire Door. The room looked much like Efreet's-right down to the molten lava pit. Efreet suddenly appeared and began to pray. "Great Ifrit, I Efreet call upon you to give your power to this young girl." Suddenly, a demonic beast appeared. With long horns on his head, he resembled the devil himself. But he was quite benevolent, and covered Rutee with a red mist. Then, both Spirits vanished again.  
  
Rutee told the others, "Only four more now."  
  
She ran right next door to the Room of Thunder. It resembled an old Temple, not unlike Volt's old haunt. An altar charged with electricity stood at the center of the room.  
  
As predicted, Volt appeared and approached the altar. He then began to beseech the Spirit. "Great, Ramuh, I Volt call upon you to give your power to this young girl." With that, an old man with a long white beard and burlap colored robe appeared. He took one look at Rutee, and covered her with a yellow mist. Then the Spirits disappeared.  
  
"Halfway there," exclaimed Rutee.  
  
Their next stop was the Earth Room. It was a cave, much like Gnome's, but was much more spacious. The whole room looked as if it had been built for a giant or a dragon to live in. And in fact, it had been designed for that purpose.  
  
Gnome appeared and approached the Rock Alter. He called out, "Great Titan, I Gnome call upon you to give your power to this young girl." Suddenly, the earth began to tremble, and a giant appeared. He wasted no time bestowing his powers upon Rutee. Then he and Gnome left.  
  
"Almost there," said Rutee, "Just two more."  
  
They entered the Wind Tunnel next. Like Sylph's cavern, it was full of streaming winds and vortexes. Everyone braced themselves for an attack of some sort.  
  
Sylph approached the vortex. "Great Harpy, I Sylph call upon you to give your powers to this young girl," she stated. The vortex suddenly changed shape to be that of a creature much like Sylph, except it had golden wings, hair, and legs, with pure white skin. She sent a green mist to cover Rutee, and then both she and Sylph vanished.  
  
Rutee called out, "We must hurry, there's only one more left."  
  
Finally, they entered the Chamber of Water. It had a huge lake in its center, and was filled with beautiful fountains. Rutee and the others stared in awe.  
  
Undine smiled as she approached the lake. "Great Leviathan," she called, "I Undine call upon you to give your powers to this young girl." At once, a Sea Serpent appeared in the center of the lake. He breathed a light blue mist upon Rutee, and both Spirits vanished.  
  
Rutee looked up at her friends. She then smiled, and made a V with the second and third fingers on her right hand. "Victory!" she exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
They slowly walked back to the palace, taking their time as they went. Rutee had tried her new Summons against some of the monsters they faced. They were-in fact-the same ones her cousin had been using to help fight the demons in the castle.  
  
When they returned, they found the castle in a state of panic. Rutee inquired of her uncle what had happened. "It's terrible," the king told them, "When Max was with me discussing a plan of action to rebuild the castle, the demons kidnapped Katherine." "They did what?!" exclaimed Stahn.  
  
George replied, "They kidnapped my daughter, hoping to get me to give them the legendary Demon's Eye. It's a powerful amulet where an ancient demon was sealed several thousand years ago. The problem is.we don't have it. No one knows if it really exists, or if it is only a legend."  
  
"Where is their hideout?" asked Rutee.  
  
"The ancient tomb north of here," answered the king, "Max has already gone ahead, but I'm sure he won't begrudge your help."  
  
Rutee grabbed Stahn and Philia by the arms of their clothing. "You heard my uncle. We've got to get to that tomb to save Katherine. C'mon, we don't have all day." She began dragging them along, towards the exit of the castle. Bruiser followed her close behind.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, here's the next lovely mission. What I meant by not being able to call the Sienegaldian Spirits at the temple was that since they are weaker than the other ones, there is no point in calling them at the temple. So if you got the other Spirits first, you'd have to go to Sienegald for those six, while if you began in Sienegald, you could get the others in one place instead of searching for them. 


	12. Rescue

Rescue  
  
Worried about the young princess, Stahn and the others rushed towards the ancient tomb. They were afraid that once the demon found out that George didn't have the Demon's Eye, it would be too late for Katherine. And they didn't think that Max would be able to take on the whole army alone.  
  
Once there, they found a nest of traps and monsters. "Typical of a demon's hideout," mumbled Rutee. Stahn nodded his head in agreement.  
  
A few levels below the entrance, they ran into a strange lizard like monster. It had the appearance of an alligator, but stood on its hind legs and wore armor like a human being. The creature instantly lunged out at them.  
  
"Gatoroids hate Ice," screamed Rutee, "Philia, let's give him a cold reception."  
  
Philia easily caught on. She began casting Blizara as Rutee summoned Shiva. Since neither of the boys had any elemental skills, they just hit with their best attacks.  
  
But the Gatoroid was quite a strong monster. It took hit after hit of the Ice spells with no effect. Finally, it knocked Stahn unconscious with one hit from his fist.  
  
Rutee's eyes flared. No one hurt Stahn with her knowing it. She instantly Raged, and yelled, "Vapor, use your Aurora Beam!"  
  
Vapor ran right at the monster, and charged up her Icy attack. She then fired the beam strait at the Gatoroid. It let out a roar of pain, and was instantly destroyed.  
  
Rutee ran over to Stahn and healed his wounds with the powerful Curaga spell. Instantly, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Thanks Kat," he whispered.  
  
"Stahn, please be more careful," Rutee chided, "I. . .I wouldn't want to ever lose you."  
  
Stahn inquired, "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"I love you, you silly boy," she replied.  
  
Stahn was quite shocked by her confession. They had met when she was still ignorant of her own existence, and unused to romance. Now things had taken a complete 180. Rutee was not only aware of herself, but also willing to fight to find what she needed to know, and was now falling in love with the one who had made all of it possible.  
  
Stahn pulled her closer to his body. He whispered in her ear, "I love you too Rutee." Then he took her hand in his, held the other one around her back, and gave her a big kiss. They stayed like that for several more seconds, until Vapor decided to push herself in between.  
  
"We do have a princess to save," she reminded them.  
  
* * *  
  
They all traveled to the depths of the tomb. Once there, they found Max fighting of a blond woman with a red streak going down the center of her hair. Behind her, stood a blond man who was holding a sword to the head of the princess - - who was tied to an old coffin. Both demons were in black tunics and black pants, with golden jewelry on their necks, arms, and ears.  
  
"I'll help," called Rutee, "These demons won't get away with this."  
  
"Looks like we have more rodents," the woman said. She took that moment to knock Max down on the ground, out for the count.  
  
The man told her, "Then I'll be on my way. I want to have some fun with the residents of Sienegald. Laser, be so kind as to play with them."  
  
"Right away brother," Laser replied, "But be careful Kronos."  
  
With that, Kronos vanished. Laser turned towards the newcomers. Instantly Rutee began to wonder what to do. There was nothing that a demon was weak against. Their only fear was the light, but there was nothing in hers of Philia's arsenal of that nature.  
  
As Laser closed in, Rutee began to sweat. Suddenly, her palms glowed with a soft light. The light grew and grew until it was the size of a fireball. It then flew out of her hands, and strait at Laser. Upon impact, it exploded, showering her in pure light.  
  
"You have won today, but I will be back," vowed Laser. And with that, she vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
"Max, speak to me," begged Katherine as she kneeled by her lover's body. Unlike most Summoners, her secondary ability was Black Magic, not White. So there was nothing she could do for his wounds except cry. Rutee walked up to them. "Don't worry, I'll help him. Curaga." Instantly, Max's wounds were healed, and he sat up.  
  
"Max," Katherine said, "I don't care what anybody says anymore. I love you. Even if I have to run away from home, I want to be with you forever."  
  
"Katherine. . .I love you too," replied Max. They embraced, and kissed.  
  
"Max, can you get Katherine home?" asked Rutee, "If Kronos really went to Sienegald, we need to follow him before he can destroy the city and kill the residents."  
  
Katherine answered, "Max can easily get me home. Besides, I can take care of myself. I am a Summoner/Black Mage after all."  
  
"Good luck to you," said Rutee.  
  
"Thank you," Katherine stated, "And by the time you get back, I'm sure that the two of us will have all our problems sorted out, and will be together forever."  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, another chapter done with. If you were wondering, the spell Rutee used is called Holy. It's the only attack spell in White Magic, and is of the Light element. She just learned it, but doesn't know what it is yet. We'll find that one out soon. I also just revealed the one secret of my success in Pokèmon, have a Vaporeon with the Ice skill Aurora Beam, Water Gun, oh and Bite too (that gives you Water, Darkness, and Ice attacks all in one little creature, freeing other slots for other elements). In fact, most of my Pokèmon have attacks of several elements (I've gotten by with four fighters and two transports for as long as I can remember). 


	13. Truth

Truth  
  
They took the first boat they could to Sienegald. Along the way, Rutee pondered her new spell. It was definitely an attack spell, so what was it doing in the White category? Besides, she'd never heard of an attack spell utilizing light before.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Stahn had come in. He sat down on the bed next to her, and asked, "What's wrong? Worried about Leon and Hugo? They are in Darilshied. I'm worried too, if that makes you feel better."  
  
"It's not that," Rutee professed, "It's not that I'm not worried, but I'm just wondering about the spell I just cast. A White attack spell is unheard of. Not even Katherine or Max knew about it."  
  
"I've got no idea either, but lets just thank good fortune you did what you did," Stahn told her.  
  
Rutee replied, "We need to name the spell, if it's a new one. I was thinking maybe Holy, since holy powers are what slay demons."  
  
"That's a good name," Stahn said, "Now, how about something to eat before going to Darilshied?"  
  
* * *  
  
Once in Darilshied they found the place a disaster area. Buildings all showed signs of fire, and damage from monsters. Bodies littered the streets, and all of them were either burnt or bloody. The few humans who were standing were looking none worse for the wear.  
  
"Let's go find Hugo and Leon and see if they're alright!" exclaimed Rutee.  
  
So they ran to Hugo's mansion. Surprisingly, no one was in it. After a thorough search, it appeared that everyone living and working there had fled when the attack began.  
  
They were about to leave when Rutee decided to play with the carvings on the fireplace. When she touched one of them, it sunk into the molding as if it were a button. Instantly, the fireplace slid over to reveal a hidden passage.  
  
"They must be in here," commented Rutee, "What are we waiting for, let's explore it." The tunnel behind the fireplace was long and winding. But it was easy to see that it went underground. They soon found themselves in a large room that looked like a tomb. In the room were many doors that apparently went to living quarters for people just in case a situation arose where they were forced to hide here.  
  
The only person in the room was Leon. He was standing before a pair of coffins and crying. "Mother, sister, what should we do? I'm afraid of what the demons have in store for us. If only you were here with you summoning powers mother. And sister, if you hadn't died young, would you be a great Summoner today? Just like the young lady that I traveled with."  
  
Rutee approached Leon and the coffins. She could see they were empty, except for what appeared to be personal possessions of the two. A tear slid down her cheek as she asked, "Leon, whose coffins are these? They don't have any bodies in them."  
  
"My mom and older sister," answered Leon, "They died when I was small, but their bodies were never found. I was never told any details, because it hurts my father to speak of them. He and mom were really in love with each other. And my sister. . . well the pain of losing a child is supposedly the greatest pain in the known universe."  
  
At that moment, Hugo entered the room. He saw Stahn and the others standing there, and went up to them. Then he saw Rutee and Leon by the coffins of his wife and daughter. Hugo reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket. Then, he walked over to Rutee, and handed it to her.  
  
"What's this?" inquired Rutee.  
  
Hugo told her, "It's yours. I've been holding this for you for about seventeen years now. It belonged to your mother."  
  
Rutee looked surprised. "Then you knew her?! Please, tell me more about her. My uncle didn't know anything after she left for Sienegald, but since you knew her after that you can fill in the missing details. I really want to know who I really am."  
  
"Very well," Hugo began, "She was the most skilled Summoner who moved to Sienegald after her father made peace. Her move was mostly political, as you may or may not know. Chris had decided to come here looking for love so that the peace that had been achieved would stay for a long time, since her father and brother wouldn't want to attack either her or any family she might have."  
  
"Political marriage by choice, sounds better than the mess my cousin just nearly avoided when she confessed her love for Max," commented Rutee. Hugo nodded. "Well, eventually she fell in love with a young knight and they were wed not to long after. It was a few years later that you were born. Everyone knew instantly that you would follow in her footsteps as a Summoner. So Chris introduced you to the Spirits in her possession as soon as she could, hoping to familiarize you with the power for the day when you would go on your own quest to seek the Spirits and discover your power. In time, your mother had another child, a son. His future as a mage was pretty unclear, and it was assumed that he'd become a warrior instead."  
  
"Do you know anything about my mother's death? All I know is that she was heading to visit her brother at the time," Rutee said.  
  
"You are correct," Hugo replied, "You see, your grandfather was ill and dying. So she went to stay with him during his last days and to see her brother's coronation. Because of the power that you undoubtedly had within you, you came along as well. But along the way, something happened and the boat sunk. Both of you were assumed dead, even though no bodies of the wreck were ever found. I was quite surprised to see you when you came to Darilshied for the first time."  
  
Rutee asked, "How do you know all of this anyway? What was my mother to you?"  
  
"I know this, because Chris was my wife and you are my missing daughter," Hugo replied.  
  
- - - -  
  
Woah, who couldn't see that one coming? Wanted to make this one dramatic. I just live for plot twists, one of the reasons why Rutee is my fav. character (her story in the second half of the game was just one plot twist after another). 


	14. Life Flame

Life Flame  
  
For a moment, Rutee stood silently. Suddenly, she burst into tears, and screamed out, "Father!" Instantly, the young Summoner ran to Hugo, and embraced him for the first time since she was a little child. Tears of joy continued to stream down her face.  
  
"My sweet child, welcome home," whispered Hugo.  
  
Leon just watched the scene before him. He looked like he was keeping a strait face, but Stahn noticed that he was holding back tears. 'I really should've known,' the Paladin thought, 'She resembles mother greatly. And her power.it's overwhelming.'  
  
Later on, Rutee and Stahn filled Hugo and Leon in on what happened while they were in Carinz. They also talked about what the demons were seemingly after. "The Demon's Eye," said Hugo, "I thought it was only a legend. Rumor has it that it was hidden in a cave near Sheeden, Aquaveil and protected by a powerful Spirit. If you want to go, I'll arrange for a ship."  
  
"Father, I'll go with them. I won't allow anything to happen to my sister," stated Leon.  
  
Hugo smiled. He gave both his children a hug and a kiss. Then he told them, "Be careful. I'm sure your mother's spirit watches over you."  
  
* * *  
  
They sailed to the island nation in Hugo's private ship. After landing in Sheeden, they went to the store to re supply and improve their weapons and armor. The five warriors then spent the night at the inn, and set out in the morning for the cave.  
  
Along the way, they saw a young blond man lying wounded. He was dressed in a pair of brown pants with leather boots. His tunic was white with blue borders on his sleeves. A blue cave with a leather lining adorned his shoulders.  
  
Rutee went right up to the man and began to heal his wounds. When the man opened his eyes, he exclaimed, "Oh, my sweet angel. I know that you've come to bring me to heaven on your wings of love. Let's get going then baby."  
  
The young Summoner stood still for a moment. Suddenly, she slapped the man in the face. "No one talks to me like that!" she screamed at him.  
  
"I guess my pick up lines need work. Well, my name is Karyl Sheeden, third son of Lord Sheeden. My mother is sick, and needs the feather of a Phoenix to save her. So I'm traveling to the caves to find the legendary Spirit, Phoenix," he told them.  
  
"What a coincidence!" exclaimed Stahn, "We're going there too. Let's join forces."  
  
* * *  
  
They came to the cave, and entered. Many monsters tried to attack the six warriors, but none succeeded. Philia was staring at Karyl as he fought. The only thing he did was sing, and his voice produced affects on the warriors.  
  
When she asked, Karyl told her, "I'm a Bard. We use our harps and voices to heal or protect our allies. Or we can run away, if the situation gets hairy."  
  
Rutee rolled her eyes as they walked. 'Running away never wins the fight. It just delays the inevitable. We should go out fighting, it saves face.'  
  
Eventually, they arrived at Phoenix's chamber. Unlike the ones in Sienegald, this one wasn't sealed. Inside, they found a Phoenix, caring for her nest.  
  
"Welcome Summoner," she said. Her voice was just like that of the winds rustling through the trees. "I know why you have come. . .you wish to find the Demon's Eye before the demons do." She motioned to her nest. "I've hidden it in here. It's been disguised as an egg, so no one will suspect it and steal it. Take it with you."  
  
Rutee walked up and took the egg in the next. Instantly, it turned into a bright red jewel and imbedded itself onto her chest, above the top cut of her dress. "What is this?" she asked.  
  
Phoenix replied, "The Demon's Eye can only work by possessing a human body. In order to get it off - - and release the power within - - you must go to the temple hidden in the woods near Phandaria." She looked at Karyl. "Take one of my feathers for your mother. I would never allow someone to suffer if I could help. I'm not the Spirit of Life for nothing."  
  
Karyl stepped forward and plucked off a feather. After that, Phoenix blew a bright red light at Rutee. She felt the usual semi-nauseous feeling, and then the power of Phoenix was hers.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in Sheeden, Karyl gave the cook the feather in order to make the soup for his mother. They then waited for the word on her condition. Karyl paced the floor like a caged tiger with worry. The others just sat there, watching and waiting.  
  
The doctor came back about a half-hour later. "Your mother is going to be just fine," he said, "Just make sure she gets lots of rest. And plenty of Chicken Soup for her cold." With that, he took his coat and hat, and left the house.  
  
Karyl looked at his friends. "You guys are sure in deep with the demons. In gratitude for saving my mother, I will join you to save the world from these demons."  
  
"Thanks," Stahn replied.  
  
"More the merrier," echoed Rutee, "It's much safer traveling with more people anyway."  
  
"Then let's go!" exclaimed Leon.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, I'm sure moving on. We'll get to the point soon. . .once I figure out how to place all the plot points. 


	15. Beast Within

Beast Within  
  
After sailing to Phandaria, they began searching for the location of the old temple. Since the nearest forest was the Tislo Forest between Frostheim and Cyril, the search began there. But nothing was found, even after the six had combed it from top to bottom.  
  
When they all got discouraged with the search, they went to the town of Cyril. The people of Cyril were all Ninjas - - a type of fighter that used stealth abilities in order to kill their prey. So it was no surprise that there were no people to greet them.  
  
"Probably all hidden away," mumbled Stahn.  
  
They all went to the bar, where they saw a young woman with red hair and eyes. She had a long black tunic on, with a light gray cloth covering her face. Her boots were made of the same gray fur-probably from a wolf. The breeches and gloves she had on were a darker gray color. A black jewel held her long hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Rutee stepped forward. "We are just warriors passing through. You wouldn't happen to know of the location of an old temple in the woods?"  
  
The woman smiled. "It's north of Janos. Legend says it dates back to the days when Sienegald and Phandaria were magical societies. I can guide you if you'd like."  
  
"Sure," replied Rutee.  
  
The woman said, "My name is Mary Argent Vincent. I'm sure this will be a fun adventure. And who would all of you be?"  
  
Everyone introduced themselves at once. After that, they went shopping for new supplies. Finally, they all continued onwards to the temple.  
  
* * *  
  
After they arrived, the warriors got the surprise of their lives. Garr was there, and he looked concerned. "Chelsea was taken by a demon," he told his friends, "She's being held captive in this temple, and I've come to save her. Could you help me?"  
  
"Of course, we can't avoid a friend in trouble," Philia replied.  
  
So they went on together into the temple. Soon they arrived at the altar. There, they found a demon standing impatiently waiting for them. Behind him, was Chelsea - - who was tied to the altar.  
  
"I knew you'd come. Foolish humans, your emotions are always your downfall," he said, "But that's not why I wish to talk. If you want the elf child back. . .you will give me the Demon's Eye embedded on the chest of the Summoner."  
  
"Never!" screamed Rutee. She began charging up her Holy spell, and blasted the demon. Then she ran forward to free Chelsea.  
  
But the second she untied the ropes, Rutee began to feel funny. She got on top of the altar herself, and lay down. Instantly, the Demon's Eye began to glow. The glow covered the Summoner's body completely. She then began to change and grow bigger.  
  
Black scales began to replace Rutee's light skin. Her stomach and chest were covered with yellow scales. Ugly black wings with yellow webbing sprouted from her back. Rutee's arms began to thin, and her legs grew shorter. Her fingers and toes grew together until there were only three.with claws instead of her nails. The youth's eyes became the shape of a long almond, and were colored red with a black pupil. Finally, her head began to grow a lizard's appearance, her hair disappeared, and two ugly horns sprouted out of it.  
  
"She just turned into a dragon!" exclaimed Leon.  
  
Rutee looked at her eight friends. She suddenly let out an ear splitting roar. But instead of advancing on them and killing - - as was a dragon's instinct when encountering a dangerous or intruding presence - - she looked up at the ceiling. Then, she flew upwards, destroyed the ceiling, and left the temple entirely.  
  
Everyone looked at each other for a few moments. "We've gotta tell Hugo," said Stahn, Philia, and Leon - - who had said Dad instead.  
  
* * *  
  
"So the Demon's Eye turned Rutee into a dragon," Hugo mused, "We must find her before something happens. Even if Rutee doesn't attack anybody, most humans feel threatened by dragons. They may just attack and kill her while she sleeps in order to assure that she is no threat to anyone. I won't lose my daughter again."  
  
Stahn looked at his hands. There had been nothing he could do to save his love from whatever had happened. He wouldn't back down though. After all, he did love her. And what kind of man left his true love to a fate worse than death.  
  
"You can count on me Hugo," he said.  
  
The noble smiled. "It'll all be ok everybody. I'm sure you'll all be able to find Rutee before it's too late. Good luck, and be careful."  
  
The warriors began getting ready for their quest. They all took their weapons, and put on their armor. Then, they all left the house and began their search.  
  
- - - -  
  
This is a parody of one of the most annoying scenes in any RPG - - the dungeon or two where the hero's love interest leaves the party for some reason or another, but eventually comes back. I usually spend that dungeon grumbling and running from enemies so she won't be left behind. 


	16. Ryu Kunshu

Ryu Kunshu  
  
The warriors began their search for Rutee on a small island near Carinz. It was rumored that the legendary Dragon Bahumut lived there. They had all figured that maybe the Dragon Lord would have some idea about where to find a human turned Dragon.  
  
On the island, Stahn discovered a large cave. He motioned to the others, beckoning them over to check it out. After looking for a few minutes, he said, "Well, this is as good a place as any to start looking." Then, he entered the cave, followed by his friends.  
  
They walked for what seemed like hours. Many powerful monsters decided to face them, but all were fried with ease. Some time after they entered Stahn began to feel funny. It was as if he had just gotten drunk, but no one had so much as brought alcohol on this quest.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Leon. Then, he fainted. The others looked on with awe. But all of them were also feeling a bit woozy. One by one, all of the warriors began to fall to the ground in a dead faint. Even Vapor was powerless to fight whatever was causing the affirmed affects on the warriors.  
  
The last person to fall was Stahn. As he closed his eyes, he thought, "Rutee. . .I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything for you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Stahn. . .wake up," a voice echoed, "You'll be late for your date."  
  
The young man awoke to see his sister, hands on her hips and extremely angry. He ran to the kitchen and ate his breakfast with rapid speed. Then he put on a dress suit, and ran right out the door and into the bright light.  
  
He continued running through Lienna, until he suddenly found himself in Darilshied at the harbor. There, he saw Rutee and Vapor sitting on a dock. As Stahn approached, the young Summoner turned around and gave him an angry look.  
  
"I knew you'd be late. You're always the same, making me wait like this," she chided.  
  
Stahn began to apologize, but then he realized that something was wrong. Rutee wasn't even listening to him, but staring ahead of herself. Suddenly, a light surrounded her. The young woman screamed in pain, until the screams became a Dragon's roar. When the light cleared, Rutee had transformed into a Dragon.  
  
She began tearing across the sky with Stahn on her back. Soon they arrived at a small cave. Rutee entered the cave, where a Dragon's nest was found. The Dragon dropped the young man into the nest, opened her mouth, and moved in for the kill.  
  
* * *  
  
Stahn awoke for real to find himself in what appeared to be a Dragon's cave, on a bed made of hay. Nearby he saw a black haired man with red eyes sitting nearby reading a book. Around the room - - on similar beds - - were his friends, sleeping soundly. When the man saw that Stahn was awake, he walked over to him and smiled  
  
"Good," he stated, "You're awake. You are very lucky to have not been killed. The gas in this cave is quite poisonous. If I hadn't come along and brought you to the safe area of the cave, you wouldn't have been so lucky."  
  
"Who are you?" inquired Stahn. The man replied, "I am Bahumut, Dragon Lord. This is my human form that I use when I have reason to go into the smaller areas of the cave."  
  
He and Stahn walked along the cave, leaving the others in the care of some of the Dragon Lord's servants. Vapor - - who had woken up shortly after Stahn - - followed them down the hall. Soon they came to a room where they saw a Black Dragon sleeping.  
  
"You came for your friend, did you not? Well, then I can get on with the healing of her condition," Bahumut said.  
  
Stahn asked, "How did Rutee get all the way here?"  
  
The Dragon said nothing. Instead he grabbed Stahn's hand, and placed it on Rutee's back. Power flowed out of Stahn's hands and into Rutee's body. Suddenly, she began to shrink and her human features began to replace the dragonic ones. When it was over, she opened her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Rutee mused, "Last thing I remembered, I was untying Chelsea from that altar." She looked up at Stahn and Bahumut.  
  
"You became a Dragon. That is the curse of the one who uses the Demon's Eye. It was only through my power that you were prevented from destroying innocent towns," Bahumut told her.  
  
Rutee inquired, "How did you turn me back to a human?"  
  
"It was Stahn who did that," Bahumut answered, "You see, the only cure for the curse is the touch of the one the affected person holds most dear. It could be a family member, best friend, or - - in your case - - a lover."  
  
Rutee smiled. She pulled Stahn closer to her, and gave him a kiss. He held her in his arms, savoring the moment as much as she did. The moment was again ruined when Vapor decided that she couldn't take it any more and give her owner a kiss.  
  
"Now I will give you my powers in order to aid you on your quest, young Summoner. And I will release the curse on the Demon's Eye so you can use it's power to summon your dragonic form and be in complete control," Bahumut spoke up. He covered Rutee with a gray mist, and disappeared.  
  
"Let's get back to the others," said Stahn, "Then we should all go home to your father's house and explain the situation to him to figure out our next move."  
  
- - - -  
  
Dang, a Breath of Fire reference. In that series, your hero has the power to transform into a Dragon. I just didn't want to get rid of that Dragon when Bahumut cured her. And the title of this chapter means Dragon Lord (Ryu=Dragon, Kunshu=Lord) in Japanese (although the grammar of it may be off, since I just found the words in my Japanese Dictionary). 


	17. Protection With Love

Protection With Love  
  
After regrouping in the sleeping chambers, the warriors left the cave. Bahumut had managed to part the gas in order for them to pass with ease. Once outside, Rutee used her Dragon form and began to fly them all to Darilshied.  
  
The first thing they did was return to Hugo's mansion. When he saw his daughter alive and well, the nobleman began to cry. After the little reunion was finished, everyone filed into the dining room for a huge banquet.  
  
Once the eating was finished, they began to fill Hugo in on what was going on. It was time to piece the facts together and work out a plan of attack on the demons. Since the Demon's Eye was no longer cursed, it was now useless to them. So there would be no more need for Kronos and Laser to take hostages in order to acquire it.  
  
"I've been doing research on my own end, and have discovered the demons' hideout," Hugo told the nine warriors.  
  
"Where is it Father?" inquired Leon, "We must go there immediately."  
  
Hugo replied, "Scouting out the origins of demon activity, it is apparent that they are hiding out in Fitzgald. More specifically, in the very forest where the people have been disappearing all these years. It seemed that they were the cause of all of those deaths."  
  
"So it wasn't the Growlith who'd done that," commented Stahn.  
  
"Duh," Rutee said, "We never killed humans, only wounded them. And only if they came into our part of the forest in the first place."  
  
"I want you to got there and dispose of all the demons before they can destroy another city. I'm sure Kronos plans to strike again," Hugo told them.  
  
In unison, all the warriors yelled, "Let's get to it." Then they went to the store in order to buy more supplies. Since it was late, everyone stayed in Darilshied the rest of the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Late in the night, Stahn found Rutee in her mother's favorite chair, looking at a family album. It contained pictures of herself and the rest of her family. A tear fell on a picture of her parents sitting on a picnic blanket with herself and Leon sitting nearby.  
  
"Can't sleep again?" asked Stahn.  
  
Rutee nodded. "I'm just thinking about my past. What if the ship didn't sink? Would I have known my family all these years? Could my mother and I have had a close knit friendship?"  
  
Stahn took her in his arms, and gave her a kiss. "Don't worry," he told her, "I'll always be by your side. No matter what happens."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, they all left the city. Rutee transformed and everyone got on. Then, she flew them all to Fitzgald, where - - after she de- transformed - - they all began their search through the forest in order to find the demons.  
  
Soon, Rutee discovered something lying in the grass. When she ran to pick it up, a white haze began to permeate the air. Vapor began to howl, alerting the others. Soon, the mist began to take shape, and became a young woman with long black hair and violet eyes.  
  
"Rutee. . .I knew you'd come eventually," she said.  
  
Rutee's eyes began to mist. She knew in an instant who it was. "Mother, I haven't seen you since I was a baby. Why have you appeared before me now?"  
  
Chris replied, "You see, I left my essence in that amulet to give you this message, once I knew that I wouldn't make it out of the burning ship alive. The demons that live here decided to destroy our ship in order to stop the power growing inside of you. Only you and your friends have the power to save the whole world from destruction. Take my powers along with you."  
  
The ghost grabbed a knife and cut her hair in a neat arc just like her daughter's. Then, she smiled at the young Summoner, and covered her with a pure white mist. After that, the mist that was covering the forest disappeared.  
  
Rutee began to cry. "Mother. . .you became a Spirit in order to help save the world, didn't you. What must I call you in this form?"  
  
Chris's voice echoed throughout the forest, "You may call me Luna, Spirit of Light. No matter what happens, I will always protect you."  
  
* * *  
  
After Rutee finished her cry, she resumed the search for the entrance to the demon's lair. Soon, they all saw a cave, that was just screaming out suspicious. Everyone silently agreed that it must be the place, and went to have a look.  
  
Sometime later, they saw Laser standing in front of a door. Once she saw them, a smile crossed the demoness's face. "I knew you'd all come," she cackled, "Humans are just so predictable. They all believe that they can kill an all powerful demon."  
  
Stahn pulled his spear out from the leather hold he had on his back. "We don't just think we can do it. We know we can." Everyone then began to bring out his or her own weapon. They then pointed them directly at Laser.  
  
"Well then, try to beat me. But you will never succeed. Let your deaths ring in a new era for the demon kind," Laser boomed.  
  
- - - -  
  
Battles next time. Did anyone besides me - - who managed to find the summoning items - - think that Luna resembled Rutee. Note, I don't exactly know where to find them, since I have a Gameshark for such things (used only once I've beaten a game once, and then mostly only for level ups and infinite gold, I have some dignity). Well, I used to joke that Rutee's mom must have been some sort of goddess if she was summonable. So I added that little joke into this fic. 


	18. Demonsbain

Demonsbain  
  
"Prepare yourself!" exclaimed Laser. She ran at the warriors, and attacked with her Dark Blade. It got Leon right in the arm, and Rutee began to heal him up. Mary grabbed one of her Shurikens and threw it. Garr used his Masamune skill in order to cast Regen and Haste on his companions. Philia cast Thundaga on Laser. Stahn Jumped, while Karyl began singing his Battle Song. Bruiser tried his Wave Fist. Chelsea shot her with her bow.  
  
But Laser wasn't out yet. She cast the powerful Ultima spell, greatly hurting the party. Rutee motioned to Karyl - - who sung his Life Song - - and Garr - - who brought out his Murusume - - in order to heal the party. Then she stepped up to Laser.  
  
"You may be tough, but I won't be beat," she claimed. Then, Rutee began to concentrate on her magic. Soon after, she screamed, "Luna." Instantly, the Spirit that her mother had become appeared before her and shot out a blast of pure light at the demon. Laser was struck dead center, and was thrown to the other side of the room.  
  
"Brother. . .," Laser whispered, "I am sorry." Then, she began to cough, and died. Suddenly, her body faded into nothingness.  
  
Rutee told the others, "Let's go. I'm sure Kronos won't wait for us."  
  
* * *  
  
They ran through the dungeon for what seemed like forever. Rutee was beginning to feel as if they'd never find their way to the end. And the constant attacks by the lesser demons weren't helping the group's morale either. It took so long that they all were forced to stop and take a lunch break. Once finished, they started heading for the control chamber again.  
  
Finally, the warriors arrived at a towering door made out of pure gold. It was so large, that it took all nine of them to open it. Once inside, they saw Kronos sitting on a solid gold throne, drinking fine wine from a golden goblet.  
  
"So, Laser was defeated," he said, his face betraying no emotions.  
  
Stahn yelled, "Yeah, and we'll do the same to you for all the evil deeds you've done. For all the people's lives you've destroyed. We won't allow the same horrors to repeat."  
  
Kronos began to laugh. "You pathetic humans actually think you can best me? What a jest, your powers aren't enough to even scratch me."  
  
"Laser said the same thing," Rutee told him, "And we toasted her like there's no tomorrow. You will never win, you demon."  
  
"You killed my only sister Summoner. I will have my revenge for her. And after you're all gone, nothing will be able to stop me from destroying the whole world," he said.  
  
Philia asked, "What is the point of destroying the world? You will be killed too when it all blows up. So you gain nothing."  
  
"Simple," Kronos replied, "We demons can exist in the airlessness of space. So we can go from world to world destroying them for fun."  
  
"Fun! You call it fun?!" exclaimed Rutee.  
  
"That's sick," Leon added, "Many innocents are forced to suffer and die in horrible ways in order for you to have 'fun'. How can you be so selfish?"  
  
"I don't care about what you pathetic humans want. Only my people and I matter. All this talk is getting us nowhere. Let's fight," Kronos stated. He drew his weapon and held it up into the air. A glint sparkled in his eye. "Now die."  
  
With that he began to cast a Poison spell. As Rutee began to cast Esuna on the whole group, Stahn stepped forward. He Jumped, and landed on Kronos, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Leon began to use his Holy Explosion skill. Everyone else began to follow up with their best attacks or spells, no matter what. For example, Chelsea decided to use her Charge 20, in order to gain the most damage-even though it took the longest to charge.  
  
Finally, Kronos appeared to be weakening. He suddenly realized that his chance of winning wasn't too great. Then, the demon began to transform into his true form. It was quite a weird creature that had no similarity to anything in this sane world.  
  
"This doesn't look good," mumbled Stahn.  
  
"Feel my wrath," Kronos threatened, "I will destroy you through this power that I have. Now die, foolish warriors. Nothing can escape this form." Stahn looked at his companions. It looked as if it was all over for them and the rest of the world. But just before he could give in to his despair, he felt Rutee's hand holding onto his.  
  
"We'll always be together, no matter what," she whispered, "Now we must fight as one. It is the only way to win."  
  
With that, Rutee transformed into her Dragon form. Stahn jumped on her back as she flew up to the top of the great chamber. As she continued her flight, Stahn began to concentrate on the powers of his soul. Power began to gather, and charged on the tip of his spear.  
  
Suddenly, Rutee flew strait towards Kronos. Stahn stood up on her back, and fought to keep his balance. When they were above Kronos's head, he jumped off and was covered by the fire of Dragon Breath. But surprisingly, he was uninjured. The fire gathered in his spear along with his own power.  
  
"Dragon Soul Flame," he yelled out. Instantly, Stahn pointed his spear downwards as he fell towards Kronos's head. When the spear point made contact with the demon's flesh, a great flow of energy began to cover him. Kronos didn't even have time to scream as the flames consumed him.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, I've only the Epilogue left now. The unite attack that Rutee and Stahn did was based of the combat system of Suikoden. In it, you could have two or more characters combine their skills to create a new and more powerful attack. I just wanted to make the main characters work together to kill Kronos. I also made sense of why demons destroy the world in the first place (Since you never know why they'd do such a thing if they were to die as well). 


	19. Lasting Peace

Lasting Peace  
  
After their victory, the cave began to tremble. Rutee turned towards the wall, and blew a lash of fire at it - - exploding the wall. Then she de-transformed and everyone began to run through it. Once out, the warriors watched as the cave began to collapse.  
  
"It's finally over," Rutee commented.  
  
Stahn nodded. "Yes, and now the world is at peace."  
  
Rutee said to him, "Let's go home Stahn. There is no more need for us to fight against the demons. With their leaders dead, they are no threat anymore."  
  
With that she became a Dragon again. Instantly, the young woman took to the skies with her friends on her back. She then flew each person to his or her home on her back. Finally, Rutee landed and de-transformed right outside of Darilshied and went into the city with Leon and Stahn.  
  
* * *  
  
One year after these events took place. . . "Rutee, you look so beautiful," commented Philia. The two girls were standing with Mary, Chelsea, and Katherine in one of the bedrooms of Hugo's mansion. Rutee was in a fancy white dress, and each of her friends had on one in flowing light blue color.  
  
Rutee picked up a veil that was lying on the bed. She went up to the mirror and began to straighten it on top of her head. The young Summoner asked, "Do you guys think I look alright? I'm sure that I've got something out of place here."  
  
"You look fine Rutee," Katherine scolded, "Don't worry so much."  
  
"Yeah, it's not every day that a girl gets married," Chelsea added.  
  
Rutee smiled. She began to fix the flow of her dress for the hundredth time that day. Then she re-straightened her veil. The others sweatdropped. But Rutee ignored them and placed her locket on her neck. Then she added some other jewelry to her clothes.  
  
Finally, she was ready. All of the girls went to a beautiful park near the city. There was the place that Rutee and Stahn were going to have their wedding.  
  
Stahn and Leon - - who was the best man - - were already at the altar by the time that the girls arrived. The Wedding March tune was struck up on a piano. Instantly, the ceremony began. After the flower girl and ring bearer marched up, came Chelsea with Garr, Philia with Karyl, Mary with Bruiser, and Katherine - - the maid of honor - - with Max. Finally, Rutee came up on her father's arm.  
  
Once the bridal party was in place, the priest began. "We are gathered here today to join these two young people in holy matrimony," he said, "Do you, Stahn Aileron take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? In good times and bad? Till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," Stahn replied.  
  
The priest continued, "And do you, Rutee Marie Katrea take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? In good times and bad? Till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," said Rutee. "If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The silence told him all he needed to know. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Then they shared a passionate and long lasting kiss. Tears were in the eyes of both Hugo and George as they thought of how much Rutee reminded them of her mother. That and the fact that she was her mother's only daughter, and it had seemed like only yesterday that she was a little baby.  
  
After the ceremony everyone returned to the mansion for a banquet. It was filled with some of the finest foods in the whole universe. Some of the things they had were Veal Parmesan, Chicken Fajita Pasta Salad, and Fried Calamari.  
  
Once the dinner was over, it was time for dessert. The cake they had brought was yellow with vanilla frosting and about ten tiers high. Along with the cake, they had vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup. Stahn and Rutee stood together and cut the cake as all of their friends cheered.  
  
They sat back down and ate their cake. Rutee and Stahn each fed the other one a small piece of cake. After realizing how romantic it seemed, they began feeding each other small pieces of their cake until it was finally gone. Leon sweatdropped as he looked at them.  
  
After dessert, Rutee got up in order to throw the bouquet. The other girls gathered in a small circle. Once it was thrown, everyone began to fight over it. It ended up flying into the hands of Chelsea, who hadn't bothered to join in.  
  
"I'm gonna be the next one married," she cheered, "Finally, after 140 years." The other people in the mansion all sweatdropped.  
  
The wedding concluded with a dance. Stahn took Rutee's hands and headed to the center of the floor. As the music began, he twirled her around on the floor. Since they were the bride and groom, they barely sat out in the dances.  
  
Two hours later - - as the party was winding down - - Stahn and Rutee danced to the center of the room. A spotlight was shone down on them as they continued to dance. Then, he pulled her closer to him, and gave her a kiss.  
  
- - - -  
  
Story over. And no, the girls in the bridal party weren't hooked up with the guys that walked them down the isle (except Katherine). I'd like to thank the following people for making this possible. First, Namco for the characters I used in the story (only Laser, and the Royal Family of Carinz are mine). Second, to Squaresoft for the basic plot theme, and the summons other than Undine, Gnome, Efreet, Volt, Celsius, Sylph, and Luna. Also, to Taito, since the Max/Katherine situation came right from the first two Lufia games. As well as Konomi and Capcom for using some of the twists from their Suikoden and Breath of Fire serieses respectively. And to the creators of Pokèmon, since I did use some of their cute monsters in the story too. Finally, to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi, the creators of Slayers, since I did have Rutee emulate Lina for a few scenes (I still say theres a few Slayer's fans working at Namco). 


End file.
